


In Which David Is Sneaky and Cook Is Surprised

by be_merry



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_merry/pseuds/be_merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wouldn’t be a very good new year if it didn’t start with you around,” was all David had to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which David Is Sneaky and Cook Is Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started this fic after Archie tweeted that he was leaving El Paso immediately after the Sun Bowl. Then I checked Twitter later and found out that he was actually in Dallas. I decided to finish the fic anyway. I wasn't at the Cook concert but [this site](http://cookistangmiron.wordpress.com/) helped me with the details. Also, I'm not sure how this fic ended up with almost no dialogue.

David had fun at the Sun Bowl, he really did, but all he really wanted to do from the time he woke up was to get on that plane to LA. Time just could not move fast enough to satisfy him. He was finally told he could board and quickly rushed to find his seat, as though that could make the flight leave faster. He tapped his fingers restlessly on the armrest the entirety of the flight, silently thankful for the padded armrests that prevented annoyed looks from his fellow passengers. After, well, not _forever_ , but a really long time, the flight landed.

As soon as the passengers were allowed to disembark, David was out of his seat and grabbing his carry-on, his sole piece of luggage on this trip. He not quite sprinted to the middle of LAX to the agreed upon meeting place. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted Andrew above his fellow passengers’ heads, loitering near Starbucks. (David was secretly glad Andrew had shaved the moustache off, no matter what Cook had tweeted.) David weaved his way through the milling crowds and joyous reunions to the taller man and accepted the warm hug before insisting they hurry back to the hotel before Andrew was missed and the whole surprise was ruined.

Laughing good-naturedly at David’s antics Andrew led the way to the car, wishing him a belated birthday and asking after David’s family and their Christmas celebrations. David thanked him before launching into a story about how much fun he’d had with his family, despite Totoro’s passing. Whenever he seemed to be winding down, Andrew would ask him another question or would offer a story about the Cook family Christmas, effectively distracting David from spazzing out until they reached the hotel. Andrew handed David a room key before heading in the direction of the band’s sound check to run interference and keep Cook busy until David was ready to let him know that he was there.

David calmed slightly now that he was at least in the same building as Cook and the chances of his plan being ruined were at a minimum. He walked sedately over to the bank of elevators and, after waiting for one to arrive, checked the room key and pressed the button for the appropriate floor. Once there David quickly found the room matching the number on the key Andrew had given him and, once inside, unpacked the few belongings he’d felt necessary to bring with him- important stuff like his toothbrush and his laptop. Toothbrush safely stored in the bathroom next to Cook’s, David booted up his laptop, determined to distract himself till it was time to go downstairs for Cook’s set. He settled himself on the (kind of appalling) floral print couch and checked his email, writing a lengthy reply to his mom’s equally long letter.  
By the time he finished checking his email, it was safe to venture downstairs without fear of running into Cook; the other man should be preparing to go onstage in a few minutes and not wandering aimlessly around the hotel. David logged off and, after a quick check in the bathroom mirror to make sure he was presentable, headed downstairs to find Andrew and the rest of the Cooks that had travelled to California to ring in the new year. The Cook family stood to the right side of the stage behind the curtain, out of sight from most of the crowd. Beth quickly pulled David into a hug, telling him how glad she was to see him here even though she didn’t know he was coming until about five minutes previous. David smiled and assured her that this was a last minute thing that just happened to fall perfectly into place, no one was keeping secrets from her.

Before the conversation could continue, Cook and the band made their way on stage from the opposite side and launched into _Mr. Sensitive_. David’s full attention was focused on his boyfriend from where he stood hidden behind Andrew and Beth. He really missed being able to watch Cook perform live like he could on _Idol_ ; youtube videos just did not do justice to the awesomeness that is David Cook. Not that David was biased or anything. The concert was amazing and the guys were definitely having fun. Before David knew it, it was almost midnight and Cook was asking if the crowd was ready to ring in the new year (and if they weren’t, too bad, he said). Cook’s crack about feeling like Ryan Seacrest made that wave of nostalgia wash over him again as he laughed along with the crowd. After midnight had come and the confetti rained down, Cook wished the crowd a happy new year before racing over to stage left to hug his family. He hugged Beth and an aunt before realizing that David was standing there too. Cook gaped at him a moment before David pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“What are you doing here? I thought--” Cook started to ask before David cut him off, shrugging sheepishly.

“It wouldn’t be a very good new year if it didn’t start with you around,” was all David had to say before pushing his boyfriend back onstage to finish his set.


End file.
